godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/SS X GE Meetings with the Ordeal
I was sketching an image that was projected inside my mind, presumably a welcome back gift for Laura. It was a rough sketch at first but then I started to use some heavy pencils to bold out the important details. It wasn't long until Kyonosuke appeared to request a spar with me to see if I still have my skill in back-handed weapons. Me: I don't want to do it now since I'm drawing this welcome back gift for her. Kyonosuke: Who's her? A knock sounded off as I told Kyo to fetch it. When he opened it, there stood Sakaki who asked for my assistance regarding Laura's condition. Kyonosuke scratched his head in confusement as to wonder who Laura is. Me: She's someone special to me. Kyonosuke: Oniisan, you have a girlfriend? Me: Is there a problem?? I rubbed off the sketched parts that somehow weren't useful for the details, save a few which are still needed. Kyonosuke tilted his head in disappointment as he wonders where my thought have gone. Kyonosuke: How does she look like?? Me: She's at the medical room, Sakaki. Sakaki: Yes?? Me: Show Kyonosuke how Laura looks like. Sakaki: Alright then, come along now Kyo-san, you don't wanna bother your Oniisan while he's busy drawing. Kyonosuke: Alright, but I request a spar after you're done Oniisan. I could get rusty not doing anything. Me: Sure. After they left, I cleaned up the drawing and started sewing a doll that looked similar to me with a few decorations on it. I was hands full when a phone rang until I remembered my tail, which is pretty useful since I also have control over it. I picked it up and accepted the call, the voice coming from mom who asked me to help her with a little chore. Me: Okay mom, I'll get it before I spar with Kyo. I hung up the phone and placed it on my table whilst continuing sewing the doll. Few minutes later, I was running the chores with Kyo since he said that he had "free" time before our spar. He never understood my way of living in the den, from drawing sketches and then finishing them up to shopping food supplies. Kyonosuke: Oniisan, how long is this gonna take??? Me: Apparently we're done here. I held out most of the supplies and towing Kyo along the way back home, which surprised mom since we were not that strong before. She hugged us before telling us to take care of the outside and we went off. After reaching our destination, we took out our Aragami weapons before raising them at each other. We kept on deflecting one another's attacks before a circle appeared below us, raising suspision and tension around us. But then we were blinded by the light below us, transporting us into another dimension where the world is a barren wasteland conquered by monsters of different sizes. Kyonosuke: Where are we?? Me: I don't know... ???: Hey!!! Who are you two and what is your business? I turned around to see three poeple, bandages covering their right arm. They don't seem like God Eaters nor any Aragami qualities are being given off. ???: If you two are monsters, then we have to dispose both of you. They readied their hands before summoning something from it. I told them we're God Eaters and hunt any Aragami that's in the land. They didn't believe at first but were a bit trustful to the least. Both me and Kyo were given warnings before a roar was heard, recognizing a Marduk was around this area. ???: We'll decide this later but we're also hunting that thing. Me: I don't think you guys can kill it. ???: Watch us... He ran off with a ice sword in hand after covering himself in magma armor. The other two seemed to be providing assistance from behind as they fired arrows or the latter disk blades that seem to home onto the Marduk. Kyonosuke: Think we should help them? Me: Apparently so... I summoned a manifestation of Ophelia while Kyo summoned his usual Charge Spear before we head off to fight the Marduk. He didn't seem to be the least scared as he kept switching between Axe and Sword while avoiding the relentless assault of Marduk. I jumped into the fray and slash it onto the Marduk's face, scarring its eye. ???: What are you doing?? This is our "Hunt" and mere humans cannot interfere. Me: Don't tell us what to do or else you'll recieve something painful from me. Kyonosuke: Oniisan, don't let him distact you or you'll lose focus!! Me: Got it!!! We battled the Marduk until it was left no more energy to fight, releasing a big pile of black stain and dissipating back into a human who's begging for some assistance. They walked up towards him before releasing a white light that seemed to be helping him. At the end, four light balls were released from him and one flied towards me, revealing it to be a gem. ???: How is a mere human able to get this kind of thing?? Me: Why'd you ask me when you should know this stuff...? ???: Preposterous, I wouldn't know of such thing but you DID help us out a lot today. Me: It was nothing special, what's your name?? Equanox: The name's Equanox, or so this phantom quest thinks... Me: What? Equanox: The world you're seeing right now is a figment of the author's memory but with not recollection of his own memory. We're also working for the Sorcerer's Ordeal at Avalon. I'm just substituting the author here because Librom doesn't remember who erased it... Me: I don't know what you're talking about but I'm Arthur and my brother here is Kyonosuke. Equanox: Well then Arthur, Kyonosuke, We must be off since we're done here. After that, they disappeared from the floor of light. I stared at the gem, thinking what can we do with it. Kyonosuke was staring at it before realizing that it needs to be dropped down to summon a portal way back into our dimension. I followed his instruction as followed and we happen to be transported into the same floor of light that transported us here. As we woke up, neither of us had any recollection of what happened before we were transported into that world. Only thing that stays with us is the gem we have. Kyonosuke: Where did this come from?? Me: I don't know but I get the feeling that we were transported into somewhere else... We stared at the sky, thinking what kind of adventures were we just had. Is it a dream or maybe reality that bended the dimensions? Category:Blog posts